Recently, large-capacity optical disks such as DVD-ROM have been used widely as storage means for massive amount of information of computers or the like. Similarly, attention has been focused on DVD-RAM that enables free rewriting of recorded information and recording massive amount of information. As a consequence, the development of disk apparatuses for DVD-RAM has proceeded. Generally, a rewritable optical disk such as DVD-RAM is handled in a state of being housed in a cartridge for securing the reliability.
In this situation, recently-developed disk apparatuses can accept both bare disks with exposed recording-reproducing face and a cartridge housing a disk and also can perform recording and reproduction thereof.
However, an apparatus capable of accepting a cartridge has a system for loading a cartridge larger than a bare disk in the outer diameter, and the loading system would be upsized in comparison with a system for loading a bare disk exclusively, thereby causing increased cost.
For avoiding the above-described problems, an object of the present invention is to miniaturize a loading system so as to downsize a disk apparatus.